


Flames Heal

by lavenderjaminals



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjaminals/pseuds/lavenderjaminals
Summary: Sam calls Charles one night, out of the blue.Funny how one phone call can change their lives.A story of overcoming, healing, and the power of love (not to sound cheesy).
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Charles is up late at his penthouse reviewing documents and other lame work stuff… he probably won’t get much done after this though…

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZZZ

_Who in the heck could be calling right now?_ Charles thought. _It’s almost midnight…_ his thought trailed off when he saw the caller ID on his brightly lit phone screen.

_Samara._

Charles’ cheeks flushed a light pink as he thought about the lovely young woman who was on the other end, waiting for him to pick up. Best not keep her waiting, he thought, tapping the green icon on the screen to receive the call.

“Hello? Samara?” He answered. “Are you alright? It’s… awfully late.”

A flustered and out of breath Sam answered. “O-oh! Sorry, Charles… I know it’s l-late… I…I… I’m s-sorry for b-bothering you…” She trailed off.

“It’s alright, bunty, no need to stress. I was up late reviewing some documents anyways. I was just surprised that you were up too, though I guess you might be used to all-nighters, being a gamer and all.” Charles chuckled, thinking about how easy Samra was to tease. “Anyways, how may I be of assistance?”

“N-now that I think about it… it’s silly, Charles, just for-get i-it.” Her breath hitched.

“Samara, you called me at a late time, you must need something urgently. Not to mention the fact that you’re stuttering, which is what you do when you’re nervous or upset.”

Sam sighed. _Sometimes I wish you were less observant,_ Sam thought. “A-alright, Charles! I’m s-sorry… I just wanted to ask if you would c-come over…” Her voice cracked and trailed off, and it was too easy for Charles to imagine tears forming in the corners of her innocent, chocolate doe eyes.

Charles sighed, hating the fact that anything had made her unhappy. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, but please tell me; why are you upset?” His voice almost broke as he finished his sentence, his emotions getting the better of him despite his numerous attempts to push away his feelings for her.

“I-I will, Charles. Once you g-get here, o-okay?”

“Alright, Samara. I will be there as soon as I can.”

The two said goodbye and hung up, though Charles was slightly reluctant to.

~~

The short drive to Samara’s house felt like a millennium, Charles driving with extreme caution, as it was very late. Samara’s words, shaky and filled with some unexplainable emotion played over and over in his head. His brows tented, his self control crumbling in the late hour. _God, I’m becoming like her father, it’s not like I mean anything to her._ His face remained passive on the outside, but he felt a pang in his heart when he realized that Samara didn’t know how he longed for her, the only thing stopping him from sweeping her up in his arms was the threat of losing his steady life in California to Samara’s father, who would go to great lengths to destroy the life of anyone who dared touch his ‘pumpkin’.

~

Sam sat alone on her couch, in her dark apartment. The only light in the room was from the bright streetlights outside her living room window. She wore a thin, strappy silk camisole and matching shorts (a gift from her mother) and a big wooly cardigan that swallowed her small form. She bit her nails nervously, awaiting Charles’ arrival.

Sam jumped at a sudden urgent rapping at her door.

“Samara, it’s me.” Charles’ smooth Welsh accent called from the other side of the door.

Sam quickly shuffled to unlock the door, hugging Charles around his torso as soon as she saw him. Charles took a step back from shock, then wrapped his arms around Samara. She was now sobbing into his shirt, glasses pressed uncomfortably into his ribcage. “Samara, please look at me.” Charles asked softly, brushing away tear-soaked strands of hair from her face. The delicate features of her face were soaked in tears, streaming from her large, innocent eyes. “What’s wrong? Please tell me, or you’ll worry me sick.” He said, wiping away her tears and staring at her with concern.

“That’s why I didn’t ask my dad to come, Charles. He’s supposed to be the worrier, not you.” Sam joked, cracking a small and reassuring smile; her tears coming to an end. “We should… probably go inside.” She whispered, suddenly conscious of the fact that her neighbors were probably all asleep.

“Of course, bunty.” Charles said in a hushed tone, reluctantly dropping his arms from their embrace.

Sam looked away from Charles’ gaze when she felt his warmth leave her, turning around and pushing her way into the apartment quietly.


	2. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles arrives at her apartment, and some interesting things are about to unravel!

Inside her apartment, all of the lights were turned off, the interior lit dimly only by the city lights outside. There were a few plates left in the sink, and loose papers littered the floor. Even from the small glimpse Charles had seen of her apartment in the night they had gone to dinner together, he could tell that her apartment was unusually messy.

It was at this point that Charles realized Samara’s state of undress. She wore a thin, swishy light pink camisole and matching boyshorts with a lace trim. Over the revealing ensemble, she wore her thick salmon-colored cardigan, which now hung loosely by her sides.

“S-sorry it’s such a mess in h-here, Charles.” Samara’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He noticed she had an embarrassed flush to her cheeks: no doubt related to the mess of her apartment.

“Don’t worry, Samara. You may find it hard to believe, but other people have much larger messes than what you have.” Charles smirked as he teased Samara, pleased when her embarrassed blush disappeared. “However, I still want to know why you are so upset.”

Sam’s breathing hitched, a clear sign to Charles that she was trying to keep her breathing under control. “D-do you… care about me, Ch-Charles?” Samara asked, her voice shaky and shy. She looked up at him from under her lashes, her pout and chocolatey doe eyes delivering a sting to his heart. She had her arms crossed, gripping her elbows, trembling and avoiding eye contact with him.

“Of course I do, Samara. I am your friend after all, so I feel that naturally I should, right? However, your question makes me wonder what could have led you to believe that I would not care for such a kind, intelligent, and beautiful woman such as you.” It upset Charles to think that Samara had ever pondered the fact of whether or not he cared for her.

A moment of silence passed before Sam finally said, “It was Eva. She told me.”

“Told you what?”

“That… that you didn’t c-care about me.”

“Why? When did she tell you this, Samara?”

“She was visiting today, at l-lunch. She was taking a tour of the office with her c-company, and I was in my office, working.” Sam smiled when she thought, _well, that’s what you do at work_. “A-anyways, she came in, or barged in to m-my office, and when I a-asked what she was doing, she said ‘I just wanted to come and thank the miracle baby who saved my brother’s life while I could!’ and, like a fool, I b-believed her. Then she-”

“You’re not a fool, Samara. Never say that, alright?”

Samara blushed, looked to the side, and nodded. “M-maybe we should sit down?” She offered, trying to distract Charles from the crimson color that had spread across her cheeks.

“Of course, but I would then like to hear the rest of the story that you were telling before I- so rudely interrupted you. My apologies for that.”

“It’s alright, Charles.” Sam said, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Charles to join her.

Once Charles was seated, Sam continued. “Okay, so because I believed that she was r-really there to thank me, I asked her to have a seat. I g-guess I expected that we w-would talk about Marshall, or something, but instead she wanted t-to talk… about you.” Sam paused, swallowing and trying to even her breathing. She looked away from Charles at the floor, nervous but wanting to continue.

“She t-told me I wasn’t your ‘usual type’ and that you p-probably didn’t even actually care about me. A-and she said that y-you probably wanted something from me, and that was the only r-reason you were actually b-being nice to me. She… she said that I w-was innocent, and that any m-man would try to take a-advantage of me, especially you.”

Charles gritted his teeth, knowing that Eva was bound to do such a thing sooner or later. He had met Eva through fencing and had only wanted a physical relationship, but when she had started to tell other women to stay away, he had ended it. Eva had become jealous of women around Charles since, but hadn’t decided to do anything about it. Charles figured Eva had seen Samara as a competitor when they met at the hospital, and had decided to take a more underhanded approach to take her “opponent” down.

“Well, Eva was quite wrong,” Charles said, trying desperately to not sound angry, “I am nice to you because I genuinely care for you, and because I see you as a wonderful, independent person, not because of whatever your father does. And you may not be my type, but I still think you are a brilliant, attract- um… woman. ” Charles stopped himself before he made a complete fool of himself.

Sam noticed Charles’ blunder, but didn’t want to embarrass him any further by pointing it out. Neither did she want to point out the rosy color spreading across his cheeks.

“Th-thank you, Charles. That’s very sweet of you.” Sam responded with a small smile and blush of her own.

Charles’ blush reddened, and he looked away. Each person hid a smile, the realization that they each liked each other filling the silent moment with both a new and nostalgic feeling.

A while passed before Sam once again looked at Charles expectantly. “So? Are you going to say anything?”

“O-oh, um, yes, sorry. I’m very sorry Eva would do that to you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you. Because… ,” Charles paused, taking hold of Samara’s hand, “I want you to know that I would really do anything to protect you. Of my own volition, might I add.” Charles looked up at Samara with an intense gaze, his baby blue eyes holding a sincere and caring look. “No matter how hard I have tried to ignore my feelings for you, I keep coming back. And honestly, I would not visit any other woman in her flat this late. I came because I cared, Samara. I hope you see that.” Charles squeezed Samara’s hand assuringly, bringing her to meet his gaze with her own.

“Thank you, Charles.” Sam whispered.

“Anything for you, Samara.” Charles brought his free hand to caress her face, the rest of the world melting away. At that moment, it was just the two of them. Two people who were in love, sitting on the couch of a dark apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really dramatic, but I hope it was good!


End file.
